Yu-Gi-Oh Pairing Meme
by AngelRosemary
Summary: Based upon videos that I've seen on YouTube. A collection of oneshots, each focused upon one of my favorite pairings. Pairings so far: Thiefshipping, Polarshipping, Shrimpshipping, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Deathshipping. WARNING: Anti-Silentshipping, anti-Tea, Serenity, and Rebecca.
1. Thiefshipping

**Author's Note: Hullo, AngelRosemary here! Recently, I have watched several ****_Yu-Gi-Oh _****Pairing Meme videos on YouTube. For those who are unaware, this meme allows one to choose their favorite pairing from a number of categories, including favorite:**

**Male/Male**

**Female/Female**

**Male/Female**

**Endgame (The pairing that one thinks should most likely end up together)**

**First OTP (One True Pairing, a.k.a. the first pairing that one became interested in) **

**Guilty Pleasure (The pairing that one enjoys, despite the feeling that one shouldn't)**

**Crack (The pairing that would most likely only result from the use of drugs on the characters' or the writers' part)**

**Anti-Pairing (The pairing that one believes is the least likely to occur)**

**Because I do not possess an account on YouTube, I've decided to share my opinion here instead. You're welcome. **

**Each chapter will include an explanation for the pairing chosen for each category as well as a oneshot. Keep in mind that I have only watched the first three seasons of ****_Yu-Gi-Oh _****and the entirety of The Abridged Series. None of my stories will be serious, but I will try to keep the Abridged humor to a minimum. (Well, except for one story. I'll bet that you can't guess which pairing is going to make an appearance now.)**

**Now, on to the first category!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of ****_Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series,_**** or ****_Toy Story._**

**Category: Male/Male**

**Pairing: Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura (a.k.a. Thiefshipping)**

**Why: This choice was probably obvious if you have read any of my previous Yu-Gi-Oh stories. I watched the entirety of ****_Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series _****before I began to watch the original series. I don't think that there are as many Thiefshipping hints in the original series as Little Kuriboh seems to imply, but I still think that this pairing does have more solid ground in the original than a few other popular Yu-Gi-Oh pairings. At least Marik and Bakura actually interact with each other fairly frequently in Season 2. One could also argue that their relationship is the only somewhat positive one that Yami Bakura engages in. Finally, let's face it, their arguments in the duel against Yami Marik are akin to those of a married couple. As for the Abridged, do I even have to argue for that? If Bakura was really just lusting for Marik, wouldn't he have jumped him by now? And Marik's lavender belly shirt, exposed midriff, and feminine stances speak for themselves. **

**As I stated earlier, this story will feature the Abridged characters. Writing Canonized Thiefshipping is much more subtle and difficult to do, and since I am anything but subtle, I don't feel that I have the right to attempt it. With no further ado, enjoy my first oneshot.**

"Marik, stop crying. It was just a bloody bird."

Marik sniffled, raising his head from his pillow to address the fluffy albino leaning in his doorway. "He was more than just a bird. What we had was special!" He buried his face again, emitting a muffled sob.

Bakura sighed. Marik hadn't been too affected by Bakura's revelation to stop recording his play-through, so Bakura had hoped that the two of them could laugh it off and Marik would forget about it. No such luck. Marik had burst into tears the second he had turned the game off.

Bakura silently entered Marik's room, seating himself on the bed and putting his hand on Marik's shoulder. He kept it there, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb until Marik's sobs faded into sniffs and the occasional hiccup. "Marik…" Bakura grunted, prompting Marik to speak. Talking through things usually calmed Marik down, and Bakura knew that he needed to keep Marik calm. Marik gave a shuddery sigh, flipping himself over to face Bakura. Bakura squeezed Marik's shoulder, resisting the urge to put his hand on the tearstained face.

Marik wiped his eyes with his wrist. "You…don't understand, Bakura. Mr. Tweetums was the first friend that I made outside of the tombs."

Bakura swallowed, desiring to comfort Marik without looking too soft. "Oh, come on, Marik. We're villains, remember? Villains don't need friends. Besides, you still have me, right? You still have your…partner."

Marik narrowed his eyes, rolling to his side to turn his back to Bakura. "My partner is the one who killed my only friend."

Bakura let out an exasperated breath. "He died of old age, Marik. I merely buried him for you."

"Oh, so you just deprived him of a proper funeral?"

"What do you want me to do, Marik?! Drive out to the middle of the desert and dig up his rotting corpse?"

Marik turned his head back to look at Bakura. "Hey, don't get frustrated with me! You're the one that buried my bird without telling me."

At this point, Bakura was too annoyed to worry about Marik's alter ego. "It was just an animal, Marik! Honestly, how is someone a soft as you ever going to defeat the Pharaoh?!"

Bakura froze. He realized too late that Marik probably wouldn't take that well. He winced as Marik rose abruptly to his feet. However, Marik merely walked to the door. He said, without facing Bakura, "I'm going out. Don't forget that it's your turn to make dinner." He exited the room. Bakura didn't relax until he heard the front door close behind Marik. He sighed, standing up and walking to the kitchen. It was already 5:00 PM, and Marik never stayed away for very long after one of their arguments. He pulled the beef out of the refrigerator.

An hour later, Bakura placed two plates of tacos on either end of the small, round table. He glanced at their wall clock, the white, cat-shaped clock with its tail swinging as a pendulum that Marik had stolen from a yard sale. It read 6:00 PM. "_Marik usually doesn't stay out for more than an hour…"_ Bakura thought wistfully. He walked towards the door, intending to put on his shoes and go look for Marik. However, as he bent down to tie the laces of white tennis shoes, the door creaked open. Bakura stood abruptly, stepping swiftly backwards for fear that Marik would swing the door open and crack his skull. However, for once, Marik opened the door slowly, without his usual enthusiasm. He stepped inside, his expression blank.

"Oh, hey, Bakura," Marik said calmly. Bakura furrowed his brow. Marik wasn't one to hold a grudge…well, unless it was one towards the Pharaoh…or his father…or Melvin…OK, well, Marik usually didn't hold a grudge against Bakura, anyway. Most of the time, when they argued, Marik would take a walk to clear his head and come bounding back through the door an hour or less later, often with inspiration for another ridiculous scheme. This time, he was just as cold as he had been when he left.

Bakura coughed awkwardly into his fist. "So…"

"Don't worry. I forgive you for what you said."

"That's…good."

Marik blinked before walking past Bakura to his room.

"Oi! Marik, I made tacos!"

"I'm not hungry, thank you."

Bakura watched Marik retreat to his room. He sighed as he heard the door click shut and walked back to the kitchen to eat his tacos.

A few hours later, Bakura decided to check on Marik. He opened the door slowly, peeking inside. Marik appeared to already be asleep. His arms were wrapped around a pillow, and his face was red again.

Bakura shook his head. He quietly shut the door and proceeded to the front door to put on his shoes.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Bakura woke up to pressure on his stomach. He cracked an eye open to see the bright, amethyst eyes of Marik. "Wake up, Fluffy. Come on, you've got to see it!"

Bakura wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, Marik, you have morning breath…" He took a pillow out from under his head to put it over his face, only for it to be snatched away and flung across the room.

"Get up, sleepy head! I want you to see it!"

"See what?"

"Just come on!" Marik climbed off Bakura and stood over him expectantly. Bakura groaned, rolling over and pushing himself to all fours so he could stretch his back, yawning as he pushed his bottom into the air.

"Quit being such a kitty and come on!"

Bakura grunted and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He allowed Marik to drag him by the hand back to his own room. Marik slammed the door open and made a grand sweeping gesture with his arm to the object in the center of his room. "Ta-da! Isn't it brilliant, Fluffy?"

A large, wire bird cage sat on the floor, and perched inside this cage was a bright yellow canary. The cage already had torn newspaper scattered across the bottom and a bag of bird seed leaned against it.

Bakura quirked a brow. "Well, where did this come from?"

Marik released Bakura's hand, skipping to the cage. "I don't know! It was here when I woke up." He bounded back to Bakura, taking his hands. "Oh, honey, what will we name it?"

Bakura's lip twitched. "Well, it's in your room, Marik, so you get to name it."

Marik's eyes glittered as he smiled even brighter. "His name shall be Mr. Tweetums Jr." Bakura watched as Marik approached the cage, squatting down and opening the wire door. "Come, Mr. Tweetums Jr." The canary hopped off its perch onto Marik's outstretched finger and chirped pleasantly as Marik pulled it out, holding the bird up to his face. "Oh, Bakura, I love him!" He beamed, sticking his hand back into the cage for the bird to return to its perch. He ripped open the bag of seed, intending to feed his new pet. "Where do you think he came from, Bakura?" Marik asked, keeping his eyes on the bird.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Bakura replied, smiling slightly. "Perhaps you have a secret admirer."

"Oh, that's exciting! I mean, of course I have many admirers, seeing as how gorgeous I am, but I've never had an admirer who kept their admiration as a secret." Suddenly, Marik's face fell. "Wait a second…how did my secret admirer know that Mr. Tweetums passed away?" Marik gasped. "Do you think she's set up cameras in here?"

Bakura shifted uncomfortably. He had hoped that Marik wouldn't question the origin of the bird. The secret admirer was a detail that Bakura had thought of at the top of his head. "Um…"

"That must be the case, Fluffy! Quick, help me search the apartment for hidden cameras."

"Um, actually, I haven't had breakfast yet, Marik. Just don't make a mess looking for the cameras, OK?"

Marik's shoulders drooped. "Oh, alright. I'll try not to." He opened the cage door again, sticking his finger out for the canary. "We must investigate, Mr. Tweetums Jr." The bird hopped onto his finger, from which Marik allowed it to climb onto his shoulder. Luckily, the bird was unable to fly, and Marik took care to walk slowly enough for the bird to avoid falling off.

Bakura sat at the kitchen table, eating a buttered English muffin and drinking a cup of tea as he watched Marik examine every nook and cranny of the apartment. Marik was true to his word, replacing items that he moved as he went. An hour later, Bakura left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He entered his room to find Marik laying on his stomach in his bed, without the bird, presumably waiting to give Bakura his verdict.

"Well?" Bakura prompted, turning to his dresser.

"Mr. Tweetums Jr. and I didn't find any cameras." Marik concluded sulkily. "There's only one explanation."

"And that is?" Bakura asked, pulling out his shirt with blue and white horizontal stripes and a pair of blue jeans.

"The cameras must be too small to be seen!"

Bakura dropped his towel, keeping his back to Marik. He heard rustling on his bed. "I suppose that can't be helped. Oh well." He pulled the blue jeans up. "You can look now, Marik." Bakura turned to see Marik flip back over to face him.

"I suppose not," Marik agreed. He looked thoughtful as he watched Bakura pull his shirt over his head. Suddenly, his face lit up. He smiled sneakily. "GEE, BAKURA, I LOVE MY NEW BIRD, BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY?!"

Bakura gave him an annoyed glare. "Marik, what are you blathering on about? Stop shouting."

Marik ignored him. "WELL, I'LL TELL YOU. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A BUZZ LIGHTYEAR ACTION FIGURE. I WOULD LOVE WHOEVER GAVE ME ONE OF THOSE." He smiled smugly. "There."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Marik giggled, and motioned for Bakura to come closer. Marik brushed Bakura's hair away from his ear and cupped his hands around it, whispering, "Look, the hidden cameras are creepy, but I think that I can take advantage of this situation."

Bakura frowned and pulled away. "Marik, I- I mean, your secret admirer, might not necessarily have money. You can't expect 'her' to st- I mean, buy you whatever you ask for."

Marik wasn't listening again. He sighed dreamily and flopped on his back onto the bed. "I can't wait to get my Buzz Lightyear! I've wanted one ever since I was a child in the tombs." He smiled sweetly at Bakura, gazing at him with his radiant eyes. "If I had my own pet bird and a Buzz Lightyear, my life would be complete. I wouldn't need anything else to be happy."

Bakura grunted, tearing his gaze away from his partner's innocent eyes. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! I saw something on my walk yesterday that I just know we can use for an evil scheme. You see, there were these children playing hopscotch…"

(THE NEXT DAY)

"BAKURA, LOOK! LOOK!"

Bakura groaned when he felt Marik straddling his waist again. "Can't you let me get one decent night of sleep?" He opened his eyes to examine the Buzz Lightyear action figure that had been shoved into his face.

Marik squealed, hugging the toy to his chest. "I can't believe that worked!" He hopped off Bakura's bed and ran in circles around the room, holding the toy in the air. "BUZZ LIGHTYEAR TO THE RESCUE!"

Bakura rolled over, refusing to let Marik see him smile. "Yes, I'm glad that you like your toy. Now get out of here, you little brat."

Marik pranced to the other side of the bed, putting his nose to Bakura's. "What do you think I should ask for tonight, Kitty?"

Bakura sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Marik, I already told you that you shouldn't take advantage of this person."

Marik scrunched his nose and pulled away. "Since when did you care about being moral?"

Bakura looked at him seriously. "I don't. I'm a highly unethical person. But, Marik, despite your evil plan to defeat the Pharaoh, you are still a genuinely kind person. A kind person who donates money to charities and takes care of animals. You inspire me every day to-"

Marik sighed dramatically. "Silence! Enough preaching, Bakura. Frig, you know how creeped out I get when you start complimenting me. It's just not natural. Just let me do it one more time, OK? I promise this will be something small."

"Whatever."

"GEE BAKURA, I REALLY LOVE MR. TWEETUMS JR. AND MY NEW BUZZ LIGHTYEAR. IF ONLY I HAD A DIAMOND RING, I-"

"WHAT?!" Bakura spluttered.

Marik shrugged. "I said that it would be small, not cheap. Why would I waste my last wish on something cheap?"

Bakura blinked. He groaned and fell back on his bed. "Alright, Marik."

The day passed with another evil scheme involving playing jacks. (Honestly, Marik was just looking for an excuse to go to the playground at the park now.) After Marik lay down for the night, Bakura put on his shoes again. One jewelry store theft later, Bakura returned with the ring. He slowly opened the door, as he had the previous two nights, and peeked inside, seeing Marik's peaceful face illuminated by the light of his Mega Ultra Chicken nightlight. Buzz Lightyear rested on the pillow next to him. He pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside. As he took a step, his foot snagged on something. "What the-" He yelped as his foot was yanked out from under him.

"Ah-hah! Gotcha!"

Marik's bedside lamp flickered to life. Bakura was revealed to be hanging upside down in Marik's doorway.

"Oh, Bakura! You triggered my trap! How am I supposed to catch my secret admirer now?!"

Bakura flailed awkwardly. "Marik, what in buggery is this?! Get me down!"

Marik huffed, sitting up. He swung his legs off his bed and stalked over to Bakura. "Bakura, do you realize how difficult that was to set up?" He pushed Bakura's body as he passed through the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to get a ladder, dumbass!"

Bakura would have shouted a comeback, but he was starting to have trouble breathing. Desperately, he pulled his pocket knife out of his pocket. This pocket also happened to contain the ring, which fell to the floor.

"Bakura, don't do that! I don't want to have to steal another kit."

Bakura continued to flail around, trying to reach the rope tied around his ankle. Marik rolled his eyes, setting up the stepping stool. He kneeled down, putting his arm around Bakura's back and scooping him up as he climbed the ladder. Bakura gasped in relief as Marik held him upright.

"Honestly, Bakura, the King of Thieves can't escape a rope? I think you're losing your touch," Marik teased, using one hand to loosen the knot on the rope. Bakura scowled, silent. Marik smirked. "What were you doing in my doorway, anyway?"

"I…" Bakura didn't have time to think of an excuse before Marik freed his foot. Unfortunately, Marik was not prepared for the extra weight that the rope had previously supported. He yelped as he and Bakura tumbled backwards, into Marik's room.

"Yow…" Marik groaned, reaching behind his head. "What the frig…" He picked up the ring, staring at it in awe. "Bakura…" Bakura blushed when he saw the ring. He scrambled to climb off Marik, only for Marik to roll them over so that he straddled Bakura. "Not so fast, partner."

Bakura screwed his eyes shut, turning his head away from Marik. Marik smirked. "Ha! Who's too soft now?"

"I am not soft!" Bakura snapped, whipping his head around to look at Marik. "Look, you were just being irritating, whining about your precious Mr. Tweetums, and I couldn't stand to listen to your annoying complaining anymore."

"You mean, it broke your heart to see me sad?"

"I don't care at all about you!" Bakura roared, narrowing his eyes. "How could I care about the most idiotic, infuriating, insufferable-" Marik continued to smile, raising a hand to cup Bakura's cheek. Bakura flushed at the contact. "…senseless, m-maddening…"

Marik raised his other hand to put a finger on Bakura's lips, shushing him. "Bakura… despite your evil plan to defeat the Pharaoh, you are still a genuinely kind person. A kind person who helps me in my charity drives and puts up with me..." He took his finger away and nuzzled Bakura's nose with his own, giving him an eskimo kiss. Bakura felt his heart thump in his chest.

"…a kind person who did pretty much the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." Marik's innocent smile twisted into a smirk. "I think that you've earned a reward."

Bakura gulped and looked away, shyly. "Oh? And, what might that be?" His heart skipped a beat when he felt something soft on his cheek. He opened his mouth to comment, but Marik cut him off.

"This doesn't mean that I'm gay! I'm just returning the favor. This is strictly business. Yeah, business…"

"Hm. Whatever you say, partner."

"Excellent!" Marik grinned. "Anyway, that one was for Mr. Tweetums Jr. This one-" Marik gave him smooch on the nose, "-is for Buzz Lightyear, this one-" a peck on the forehead, "-is for the ring, and this-"Marik smiled playfully at Bakura's flushed face, "-is for being _such_ a sweetheart." He pressed his lips to Bakura's, giving him a short, yet passionate, kiss.

Bakura babbled something incoherent when Marik pulled away. "What was that?" Marik asked, smugly.

Bakura coughed, trying to pull himself together. "Hm, I said, I'm pretty sure that this isn't the only nice thing that I've ever done for you…"

Marik smiled, threading his hand through Bakura's hair. "Oh?"

"Yes." Bakura added, "Also, you've done nice things for me in the past as well."

"I suppose we both have a debt to pay." Marik nuzzled his neck. "We'll have to settle an agreement tomorrow. I'm tired." He climbed off Bakura, offering a hand to help him up. Bakura sighed, reluctantly using Marik to pull himself up. He turned to exit, but Marik didn't release his hand. "You know…we could get a head start on those arrangements if you sleep here tonight…" At the excited look on Bakura's face, he added sternly, "And by sleep, I mean _sleep_."

Bakura's face fell slightly. "You're no fun." Marik giggled, bounding over to his bed. Bakura climbed in next to him, not caring that he was still wearing his clothes. He pulled the switch on the lamp and turned to the warm body next to him, wrapping his arms around it.

"Aw, you cuddle too, Kitty?"

"…shut your buggering face."


	2. Shipping?

**Category: Female/Female**

**Pairing: …**

**Why: …**

"Hey, wake up! Are you OK?"

Ishizu felt someone shaking her shoulder. She blinked her eyes open. "Hm? What happened?"

"No clue. I just woke up." Ishizu turned her head to see Mai Valentine leaning over her. "Mai? Where are we?"

"It looks like a bedroom…" Mai looked around. "I don't remember coming here." She walked to a door and jiggled the knob. "It's locked…"

"Hey, there's a note on the door," Ishizu said, sitting up. Mai pulled the note off the door and sat down on the bed next to Mai. She read:

_Mai and Ishizu,_

_The category of this chapter is Female/Female. Normally, I have no problem with Yuri. (Far from it, actually…) However, I do have a problem with Yuri in Yu-Gi-Oh. Well, OK, I don't mean that I'm offended by people who ship two females in Yu-Gi-Oh together. I merely have a problem with the female characters. As I stated in the first chapter, I have only watched Seasons 1, 2, and 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh so far. The only female characters I can think of that are named are Tea, Serenity, Rebecca, and you two. None of the females mentioned would be on my list of favorite characters. _

_Tea dreams of becoming a dancer, so why does she follow Yugi to all of the competitions, instead of, oh, I don't know, spending time practicing her dancing? She never does anything, except speak about friendship (which the other characters do plenty of on their own) and get into danger so Yugi can save her. Still, you might be surprised to find that Tea is not the most annoying female character to me. _

_I wonder why there are so many fan girls who hate Tea and so few who hate Serenity. Before she even appeared on screen with Joey, his repetitive dialogue concerning her annoyed me. When Tristan started visiting her, the show was always cutting away from the good part (and by that, I mean the card games) just so Serenity could repeat the same line about how she was scared of taking her bandages off. Once she did join the main cast, she got scared and cried about everything, causing Tristan, Duke, and Joey to rush to her aid, putting the plot on hold while they comforted her._

_As for Rebecca, do I really need to explain? She claims to be a genius, and yet she refuses to listen to logical reasoning. She spends her two episodes either screeching in a high-pitched whine at the Muto's or cooing in a sickeningly sweet voice to her teddy bear._

_I dislike these characters so much that I can hardly bear to focus upon them in the show, let alone ship one or two of them. The only two female characters that I find even remotely tolerable are you two, Mai and Ishizu. However, note that I said "tolerable," not "likeable." Mai, you claim to be a good duelist, but you lose almost every duel that you participate in on-screen, so how would the audience know that? Still, I appreciate your independent, stubborn attitude, and believe that you might actually make a good duelist if Yu-Gi-Oh wasn't so sexist. As for Ishizu, I am impressed that you are the only female to hold a Millennium Item, and you aren't annoying. However, you also don't do much beyond explaining the plot (which we already have Shadi to do), and you have little personality._

_I would just pair you two together, but I don't really think you two have much chemistry. The only interaction I can remember was when Ishizu watched over Mai for Serenity, but one could argue that offers more proof for a relationship between Ishizu and Serenity, since Ishizu was relieving her. _

_At a loss for a pairing for this chapter, I've decided to lock you two into this room and hope that the story will write itself._

_Sincerely,_

_The Author_

Mai crumpled the note in her hands, tossing it into a wastebasket. "I am a good duelist! I don't care what anyone says. I didn't sleep with anybody to earn a star chip or a locator card."

"I'm sure," Ishizu responded, successfully hiding her disbelief.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I believe she made it clear that we're supposed to behave romantically for her story…"

Mai blushed darkly. "No, she didn't! She said that we have no chemistry. In the only scene that we were alone, I wasn't even conscious, so nothing could happen."

"Correct. Nothing could happen."

Mai noticed Ishizu stiffen before she answered. "Unless something happened while I was in a coma…"

"…"

"…you know, when I couldn't say no?"

"…"

"Show me."

Ishizu sighed passively. Her Millennium Necklace glowed. Suddenly, the two stood in Mai's room on Kaiba's blimp, watching their doubles from the past. Ishizu sat on a stool at Mai's bedside.

"Mai…there's something that I've wanted to tell you, from the moment that I first saw you," Ishizu murmured, reaching out a hand to brush Mai's bangs out of her face. "You are the most beautiful person that I have ever laid my eyes upon. Your strength encourages me, and your quick wit when you duel captivates me."

Her eyes closed. "Joey does not deserve you. He does not deserve your love…" She leaned down over Mai, her lips parted slightly.

Suddenly, the present Mai and Ishizu returned to their room. Mai turned her head slowly to look at Ishizu, who stared back evenly.

"…you're messing with me, aren't you?"

Ishizu's lips curled into a small smile. "Indeed I am."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this is more like a rant than an actual story, but I had to get that off my chest. I promise that I'll have a legitimate couple and one-shot for the remaining stories. **


	3. Polarshipping

**Category: Male/Female**

**Pairing: Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine (a.k.a. Polarshipping)**

**Why: Joey and Mai form one of the more obvious pairings in ****_Yu-Gi-Oh. _****In the first episode that Joey and Mai meet, Joey at first only seems physically interested in her. (I always laugh at the part in which Joey saw Mai, gave a huge grin and yelled "Hel-lo!") Within the same scene, this quickly shifts to a love/hate relationship. Throughout Season 1, they develop a strong friendship, followed by increased romantic tension in Season 2. In Season 3, Mai is trapped in the Shadow Realm, and Joey constantly speaks of how he needs to defeat Yami Marik to free her. While Joey had everything to gain and nothing to lose when he entered the Duelist Kingdom for Serenity, he was more clearly in danger whenever he tried to save Mai during Battle City. He sacrifices his own mind in an attempt to save hers.**

**I also like their relationship because it has always reminded me of that between Ash and Misty from Pokemon. Both female characters are a little more obvious about their feelings than the male characters. Both male characters become nervous when they are suggested to be in a romantic situation with the female characters. Both pairings consist of two independent, headstrong characters that would do anything for the other, despite constant bickering. **

**With that said, on to the oneshot.**

**Author's note: I know that Mai is supposedly older than the main characters. For the sake of this oneshot, this is an alternate universe in which she is close to the same age and attends the same high school as the main characters.**

"I can't believe she said no! It's not like I did anything wrong."

Tristan rolled his eyes at Joey's complaint. "Joey, you're not exactly Prince Charming. You must have done something to piss Mai off."

"All I said was, 'Hey Mai, I heard that you didn't have a date for the Prom yet. Since I'm such a nice guy, I suppose that I could take you. You know, since someone would have to be crazy to ask a loudmouth like you out.'"

Tristan groaned. "Joey, that's not how you ask a girl out."

"Yeah? How do you figure?"

"Well, for one thing, you shouldn't insult the girl that you want to take out."

"What, I thought that girls like guys that were honest with them."

"Joey…" Tristan sighed. "Come on, man. The Prom is in two days. You can't be the only one without a date."

"Maybe I just won't go then…" Joey grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You have to go! Yugi, Duke and I are all going."

Joey grunted, looking at his feet. "I want to go, to hang out with you guys at least. I just can't ask Mai out nicely." He growled. "I can't say a word to her without getting insulted, so I always have to insult her first, you know?"

"Maybe she wouldn't insult you if you didn't insult her first."

"Bah, you don't know that. Besides, I feel weird when I'm nice to Mai."

"Oh? How so?"

"I don't know, it's like, I feel hot and sweaty, and my stomach hurts."

Tristan smiled teasingly. "I've heard of a disease with those symptoms."

"Really, what is it?"

"Lovesickness."

Joey whipped his head around to face Tristan, his cheeks burning. "For the last time, I do not have a crush on Mai! We're just friends. She doesn't like me, and I don't like her. Nope, nada, no attraction whatsoever."

Tristan chuckled. "Alright, I believe you." He didn't sound sincere. He gave Joey an encouraging smile, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Well, if you and Mai are just friends, why don't you just try asking Mai to go with you as a friend? You don't have to take a real 'date' to the Prom. Yugi and Tea are just going as friends."

"Aren't you and Miho going as friends, too?"

Tristan kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. "Yeah, Duke beat me to asking Serenity. Miho said that no one else was interested in going with her."

"Oh…" Joey rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Anyway, you would probably feel less nervous if you made that clear next time you try asking her."

"I'm not nervous!" Joey's eye twitched.

"Mm-hm."

"Oh, shut up. That is some good advice, though. I guess that I should go by Mai's house before it gets dark."

Tristan's countenance brightened. "OK, good luck, Casanova. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright, see you."

Joey and Tristan parted ways, one walking to his own home and the other to his 'friend's' home. Joey stopped in front of Mai's house. "OK, here I go." He took a deep breath and marched swiftly to her door, eager to conclude his exchange with Mai before his burst of courage wore off. He jabbed his forefinger into the doorbell and waited, standing tall, trying to avoid appearing nervous. He still jumped when the door clicked open.

Mai poked her head out the door. "Joey? What do you want?" She pushed the door fully open and took a step outside, crossing her arms over her chest.

He blinked, already feeling warm. "Er, listen Mai, I'm sorry if I insulted you before. I wanted to know if you would just go to Prom with me as a friend." He avoided eye contact and scratched his cheek as he spoke.

"Sorry Joey, but a few other boys have already asked me out as their _date._"

Joey stiffened at this, lifting his head to look her in the eye. "Yeah? Who?"

"Oh, you know, Hanasaki, Sozoji, Kokurano, a few others…"

"What?!" Joey grit his teeth. "Those guys are losers!"

"Yeah, I'll admit, those boys aren't much to sneeze at, but I don't mind. Some of them were pretty creative when they asked me out. Hanasaki wrote a note asking me to Prom, punched a hole in it, and tied it around the neck of a teddy bear with a lavender ribbon before putting it in my locker. Kokurano wrote 'Prom?' on his chest in permanent marker and showed it to me after school."

Joey shuddered at this image, before saying, "You can't just go out with these guys because they bribed you with stuffed animals and a strip tease! We're friends Mai, and I care more about you than any of those guys could!"

She slowly smiled, quirking a blonde eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?" Joey nodded vigorously, despite his growing blush. "Prove it."

"Say what?"

"Ask me out properly, and I'll consider going with you. The Prom is the day after tomorrow, Wheeler. Don't disappoint me." She winked, before disappearing back into her house. Joey stared at the door for a few moments before snapping back to his senses.

"Stupid Hanasaki…stupid Kokurano…stupid Mai…" Joey grumbled as he trudged back home. "I wonder how I should ask her…" When he passed Hanasaki's house, something colorful caught his eye. He glanced to his right and saw a rose bush planted in the front lawn. His eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before? Girls love flowers, right?" He considered walking to the flower shop before dusk, but he didn't have any money on him, and not much at home either. _"I'm sure they wouldn't notice if I just took one, right?"_ Looking at the windows facing the street, Joey saw that the curtains had already been drawn for the night, so no one inside should be able to see him. He turned his head, looking in all directions to make sure that none of the neighbors were watching him. Reassured, he sprinted to the rose bush growing near the wall. However, he froze when he heard the door click.

"Go on, Angel. I'll see you in the morning."

"_That sounds like Hanasaki…" _Joey thought. Luckily, no one could see Joey from his position next to the rose bush from the front porch. He unfroze when he heard the door shut. Without thinking (as many of his actions took place), he knelt down and wrapped his hand around the stem of a healthy, red rose at the bottom of the bush. He instantly recoiled, yanking his bleeding hand into his chest.

"YOW! Geez…" He growled, hoping that no one heard him. He quickly used the back of his bleeding hand to gently push back the leaves of the bush to expose the stem of the rose he chose. Using his nails, he severed the rose from the bush.

"Alright, got it!" He smiled triumphantly, turning his body to face the road, only to find a black, furry wall blocking his view of the road. He slowly looked up to find an adult Rottweiler towering over him. The Rottweiler eyed him curiously, its stubby tail wagging wildly.

"Er…Angel?" Joey squeaked. The dog's ears perked at hearing its name. Joey raised his non-wounded hand towards Angel's nose slowly. He flinched when the dog opened its mouth, only for his hand to be enveloped in a pink tongue.

"Aw, gross!" He exclaimed, but he smiled good-naturedly as the dog bathed his hand in saliva.

"Alright big fella, I'd better go before your owner finds me." Joey rose to leave. Angel raised her butt in the air, shaking it wildly. Joey took a step towards the road, but the dog jumped in front of him before resuming its original position.

"Listen dog, I'm sorry, but I can't play right now." He stepped with the other foot. Angel intercepted him again, barking this time. Joey shushed the dog, only for it to bark again. Light illuminated one of the windows. Joey's eyes widened. He ran past the dog, but it caught one of his pant legs in its mouth. Panicking, Joey pulled away from Angel as hard as he could. When he broke free, he sprinted out of the yard and dodged behind a nearby tree. Luckily, the dog was wearing a shock collar that prevented it from leaving the yard. Joey slumped against the tree, panting. He smiled triumphantly, looking down at the rose that he twirled in his fingers. "_I did it! This will all be worth it when Mai agrees to go to prom with me."_ Joey started walking towards his house. The sun had set recently, and the cool night air brushed Joey's legs. "_Wait a second…"_ Joey whipped his head down. He wasn't wearing any pants. Blushing, he quickly used his hands to cover himself. After zooming back to Hanasaki's yard, he found Angel laying in the front yard, happily chewing his pants.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"No way, Joey! Hanasaki's dog stole your pants?!"

"Yeah…" Joey said, smiling sheepishly. "I had to go back into their yard to wrestle it away from her. It's a good thing that no one saw me and called the police."

"That's what you get for wearing your pants so baggy," Tristan joked.

"I'm sure that Mai will love your rose," Yugi said, smiling.

The trio arrived at school. Mai stood at her locker. "Oh, there's Mai Joey! You'd better go ask her now." Yugi and Tristan pushed Joey towards the row of lockers.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Joey approached Mai, holding the rose in his fist. "Hey, Mai?" She turned around, her arms full of books. Joey flushed, looking away as he held the rose out. "Will you go to Prom with me? As a friend, I mean."

"Hm…" Mai smiled. "Well, Joey, this is very sweet, but…"

Joey looked up. "But? What do you mean, 'but'?"

There was an evil glint in Mai's eye. "It's just that Sozoji brought me a bouquet of roses…"

Joey groaned. "Don't tell me this isn't good enough for you!"

"Well…Sozoji didn't get on his knees and beg…"

"You're crazy! There's no way that I'm going to-"

"Do you want a date or not?"

Joey growled and ran a hand through his hair. He looked into her eyes, trying to determine whether or not she was being serious. She continued to smile smugly, tilting her head. Finally, he swallowed what little pride he had, sinking to one knee. He took her left hand in his, smirking slightly when he detected a light pink hue on her cheeks that was not the result of makeup. "Mai Valentine, will you _please_ do me the honor of accompanying you to the Prom? I'm begging you."

Her blush darkened. "Alright Joey, I'll go to Prom with you. Just stop looking at me like that."

His smirk widened. "Are you referring to the adoration in my eyes? I can't help myself, when I gaze upon a creature so lovely as yourself."

Mai rolled her eyes, her face still red. "Quit goofing around Joey." She plucked the rose from his fingers, winked, and strut off towards her homeroom class. Looking over her shoulder, she added, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Joey."

Joey watched her retreating form until she turned around a corner. He pumped his fist in the air. "YES!" Every student in the hall turned to look at him. He sweat-dropped. Seeing that the source of the noise was merely the loud, obnoxious Joey Wheeler, they turned continued their previous occupations.

Tristan and Yugi walked up behind Joey. "So, did she say yes?" Tristan asked.

"She looked pretty happy," Yugi added.

Joey observed his nails nonchalantly. "Yeah, she said yes. No big deal."

"That's great news, Joey. Now you just need come up with the money for the tickets."

Joey blinked. "…I knew that I was forgetting something."


	4. Shrimpshipping

**Category: Endgame**

**Pairing: Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood (Shrimpshipping)**

**Why: You're probably wondering why I paired two minor characters for such a weighty category. The endgame category is for the pairing that one believes, within the show's universe, would be the most likely to succeed. When I thought about which pairing to choose, I automatically eliminated any pairing that involved Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and Yami Yugi, because none of them live past the end of the show. I support several pairings involving these characters, and I do believe that several of them would end up together, if only they could. I know that this is a technicality, and I've seen several people choose a couple involving one or two of them for this category anyway, but it was too big of a technicality for me to ignore. Also, I can't write a oneshot involving the afterlife because character deaths make me depressed.**

**The only couple I could think of that I could foresee coming to fruition in the show (aside from the aforementioned Polarshipping) was Shrimpshipping. Rex and Weevil form another one of the more obvious pairings. In most scenes, they are either alone or with each other. They appear to be dueling rivals and argue with each other, and yet they are often observed hanging out with each other and scheme with each other. This relationship, to me, especially when I was younger, was an ideal romance. In my opinion, the best lovers are those who can work against each other just as quickly as they can work with each other. They are sparring partners, and they are always at each other's side. It is difficult for me to imagine either of these two paired with anyone else.**

**(By the way, I kind of lied when I said that I've only seen Seasons 1-3. I also had the pleasure of seeing the first two episodes of Season 4 on Nicktoons, which buffed my proof for this pairing.)**

**As for the oneshot, this is an AU in which all of the characters are the same age and attend the same school.**

**With that, on to the story!**

"Alright, Weevil, have a good first day!"

"Yes, mom," Weevil grumbled as he climbed out of the car. He didn't look back as his mother drove away. Silently, he looked up to read the sign over the doors, which read, "Domino Elementary School."

Weevil had not felt profoundly affected when his father had informed the family that they would have to move to a new town because of his job. Weevil reasoned that there would be bugs in his new backyard to collect. As for his old school, he was not attached to the kids who had ignored him and called him weird for his obsession with insects.

"Now I can meet a whole different group of jerks," Weevil mumbled to himself. "Yay."

Weevil approached the doors, absentmindedly taking off his glasses to clean off a speck of dirt from them with his shirt.

"Here, let me get that for you."

Weevil felt something collide with his arm. The impact startled him, making him drop his glasses. Weevil gasped, falling to his hands and knees to pick up the glasses.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Weevil perceived a blurry image of black sneakers stepping frantically out of his way. He picked up his glasses, inspecting them. Luckily, they weren't broken.

"You idiot! You almost broke my glasses!" Weevil pushed them onto his nose and stood to face this annoyance. His eyes met a boy with long brown hair and purple bangs. He glowered at the confused boy.

"Hey, take it easy! I said that I was sorry," he said defensively.

Weevil scowled. He took a step closer to the boy, so that they were almost nose to nose. "Do you know how much trouble I would have been in if another pair of my glasses had been smashed?"

The boy spluttered, "Well, I…I mean-"

Weevil growled, pushing past him to enter the door that he had been trying to hold open for Weevil. "Just stay out of my way!"

Weevil stomped down the hallways, looking for Room 4A. A woman stood by the door.

"Hello there! Are you new to this school?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Weevil responded, looking down shyly.

"What is your name?"

"Weevil Underwood."

She wrote something on her clipboard. "Alright, there should be a desk inside with your nametag on it."

"Thank you." Weevil brushed past her, keeping his head down. He stopped and scanned the rows of desks through his specs, trying to avoid contact with any of the other children already present. His eyes landed upon his a slip of paper bearing his name, resting on the third desk from the right on the second row. After slinging his backpack from his shoulder to rest on his desk, he slid into his seat. He rested his head on top of his bag, letting out a small sigh. People chattered nearby, but they didn't acknowledge Weevil. He was well used to it. Curiously, he turned his head to read the nametag on the desk to his left. _Espa Roba._ He read the tag on his right. _Rex Raptor. _Weevil grunted, covering his face with his arms.

"Oh, hello Rex! I'm glad to see that you're back."

Weevil raised his head and looked towards the door, interested. His eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

The boy that Weevil had met at the door beamed up at the woman. "Hello, Mrs. Heart."

"Are you excited to finally be in fourth grade?"

"Sure am!"

"Great! I think that I put you at that desk, next to Weevil."

Rex looked in the direction of her finger. He stared at Weevil in surprise, while Weevil blushed and looked down. Weevil heard the sound of feet pattering to his desk.

"Uh…hi." Weevil raised his head hesitantly.

Rex smiled sheepishly. "Listen, I know that we got off on the wrong foot before, so let's try that again." He held out his hand. "The name's Rex Raptor. Welcome to Domino Elementary School, new kid!"

Weevil narrowed his eyes, glaring at Rex. Rex's uneasy smile faded. He retracted his hand. "Um, right, well, it was nice to meet you, new kid."

Weevil looked down at his backpack. "My name is Weevil, not new kid."

Rex's smile returned. "Weevil… got it."

He sat at his desk. Mrs. Heart walked to the front of the room. "Alright everyone, go to your seats. We'll start with a game to learn each other's names."

The morning progressed normally. Finally, recess was announced. All of the students walked in a line to the playground. Well, it wasn't exactly a straight line. Several children walked in groups of two or three, chattering excitedly. Weevil walked alone, at the end of the line. He looked ahead at the other kids. Surprisingly, Rex wasn't walking next to anyone either.

Upon walking through the wire gate, the students dispersed, bounding in several directions. Weevil looked around, unable to find a patch of ground free of mulch. However, he did spot a cluster of bushes growing just outside of the fence. Smiling hopefully, he walked calmly to the secluded corner, avoiding running kids along the way. He squatted down in the mulch, sticking his fingers through the fence to brush aside leaves on the bush in search of bugs.

Almost half of the children gathered in the middle of the playground. A boy with mint green hair addressed the group. "Alright, who wants to play jail tag?"

The crowd affirmed his request through excited shouts. "OK then, who wants to be 'it'?"

"You should be 'it', Espa!"

Espa sweat-dropped. "Of course you want me to be 'it.' I'm the slowest runner here!" Several laughed. "Fine, I'll be it, but we'll need at least two. Who else?"

"Oh, me! Me!" Rex, standing at the edge of the crowd, raised his hand enthusiastically. The others turned to look at him, skeptically.

Roba tried to smile. "Oh, Rex, wouldn't you rather be chased? You like to be chased, right?"

Rex smiled proudly. "I just want to show the new kids how it's done. Come on, Espa, let's take the first round."

Espa hesitated. "Well, alright…"

"Excellent!" Rex bounded to the slide, which stood in the middle of the playground. Espa followed, taking his place next to him. "Alright, the jungle gym-" Rex pointed at the piece of equipment not far from Weevil's location, "-is jail. We'll give ya until the count of ten to scram."

The students screamed gleefully as they dispersed throughout the playground. Weevil sighed irritably. He wasn't finding any insects, and he had no doubts that his haven would be swarmed when kids were sent to 'jail.' Standing, he decided to pace around the edge of the playground, watching the ensuing game of tag as he walked.

"OK, here we come! RAWR!" Rex held his arms over his head and roared as he stomped after his classmates. Weevil rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Espa. Espa had cornered a boy with spiky blue hair, who Weevil had learned was named 'Mako.' However, Mako easily escaped the corner, dodging Espa's outstretched arms and laughing as he ran.

Weevil turned his attention away from Espa when he heard a wail. He turned to see Rex lying sprawled out on top of a boy with long, white hair. "I got you, Ryou! You're going to jail, punk!"

"Ow, ow! Rex, you're hurting me!"

"Rex, get off!" Espa rushed over, grabbing Rex around his middle and pulling him off Ryou. Ryou scrambled to his feet and backed away from Rex, sniffling.

"What, I was just playing the game!" Rex laughed heartily, appearing unaware that he had done something wrong. The group that had gathered muttered to each other disapprovingly.

Espa narrowed his eyes. "Rex, that's enough. Why don't you let someone else be 'it'?"

"OK, OK, if you're all going to be babies about it." Weevil approached the group as he walked his second lap. Rex turned to him. "Oh, hey, do you want to play?"

Weevil squinted. "No. Tag is a stupid game."

Rex's eyes widened. His cheerful expression changed to an indignant one. "What?! Tag is my favorite game!"

"That explains why it's so stupid."

"Why, you-"

Espa put a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Just ignore him, Rex. Alright, who else would like to be 'it'?

"Oooh, me! Pick me!" Rex appeared to grimace.

"Mai? OK, you can be 'it'."

"Whee! Yay!" Mai clapped her hands victoriously. Then, she turned to Rex, winking. He shuddered, slowly taking a few steps backwards. Weevil smirked, noticing Rex's expression as he continued to walk.

"OK, everyone! On the count of ten!" Rex bolted to a corner of the playground. He spread his legs as he stood in preparation to sprint, if necessary.

"You know, she'll catch you easily if you start here."

"What?"

Weevil snickered, continuing to walk past without an explanation. "He's as good as a butterfly in a net…"

The screams of kids indicated the beginning of the next round. Seconds later, Weevil felt a rush of air as something whizzed past him.

"Come here, Rex! Stop playing hard to get."

"Stay away from me!" Weevil chuckled aloud, watching Mai chase Rex. She ran after him for several minutes, never seeming to tire. However, neither did Rex, always managing to remain one step out of her reach.

That is, until he ran by Weevil for the fourth time, and Weevil 'accidentally' stuck his foot into Rex's path. The wood mulch left a few scratches on Rex's face, but don't worry. Mai was there to make it all better.

(LINE BREAK)

"You didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend, Rex."

"Oh, shut up," Rex growled, wiping his cheek vigorously with the sleeve of his jacket.

"What's the matter, Rex? I heard Espa say that you liked to be chased."

"I don't like to be caught," Rex growled. "And, anyway, why are you even talking to me? I'm just a stupid jerk, right?"

Weevil narrowed his eyes. "Right," he spat, quickening his pace to overtake Rex, leaving him alone at the end of the line.

Weevil continued his negative interactions with Rex for the next few days. Weevil walked laps around the playground during recess, watching Mai chase Rex, sometimes even when she wasn't supposed to be 'it.' Outside of Weevil's sole intervention, she never managed to catch him. However, she did come close one day. On Friday, she backed Rex into a corner, the place that Weevil had warned him against finding refuge in. Puckering her lips, she closed in on him. Weevil, pausing in his walk, watched from a distance. Rex's eyes darted frantically, searching for an opening. When he found none, he became desperate. He tore his jacket from his waist and proceeded to slap her across the face with it.

Mai sobbed, rushing away from Rex towards Mrs. Heart. Rex followed, hesitantly.

Mrs. Heart looked up from her book. "Oh, Mai, what's wrong?"

Mai blubbered incoherently, pointing at Rex. Mrs. Heart sighed, "Oh, Rex…"

"It was just my jacket! I didn't think that fabric would hurt her that bad."

Mrs. Heart took Mai's face in her hands, noticing a red mark on her cheek. "Rex, dear, there's a metal zipper on your jacket..."

Rex's countenance lit up with realization. "Oh…"

"Mai, why don't you go back to your game?"

"OK." Mai glared at Rex before she left.

Mrs. Heart turned to Rex. "Maybe you shouldn't play tag with Mai anymore."

His shoulders slumped. "Yes, ma'am." He trudged sullenly to the opposite side of the playground and sat down. His fingers fiddled absentmindedly in the mulch.

"It's about time you did that."

Rex looked up. "What?"

"Do you say anything other than 'what'?"

Rex grumbled, looking back at his feet.

"I would have beaten her up way sooner."

"I didn't mean to beat her up…"

"Whatever, she deserved it." Weevil continued to walk. He was surprised to find Rex still sitting in the same location upon finishing his lap. "Um, aren't you going to go back to playing tag?"

"What's the point? She was the only one who chased me."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, a blonde-haired boy, followed by a boy with brown hair, formed into a spike hanging over his forehead, approached them. "Rex, did you make Mai cry?!"

"It was an accident, Joey…" Rex mumbled, looking down.

"How do you 'accidentally' swing your jacket into someone's face?" Rex was silent.

"Maybe we should 'accidentally' knock some sense into this idiot, Tristan."

Weevil looked away, mumbling something. "What was that, new kid?"

He repeated, slightly louder, "I said that it wasn't his fault."

"Oh, yeah? Whose fault was it?"

Weevil finally looked up, annoyed. "Well, it wasn't his fault that she was trying to slobber all over him!"

Joey narrowed his eyes. Tristan shook his head. "Let it go, Joey. Headmaster Maple said that you'll get expelled if you get into another fight. Besides, Rex isn't worth it. He never learns." Rex kept his head down, avoiding eye contact.

Joey growled, whirling around. "Fine, I'll leave the stupid kid alone with his stupid friend."

"I'm not his friend!" Weevil protested.

Joey and Tristan didn't respond. Just as they turned to leave, Mrs. Heart blew her whistle, announcing the end of recess. Weevil walked towards the gate. He heard the crunch of mulch as Rex staggered to his feet and approached him from behind.

"Hey, Weevil…"

Weevil turned his head.

"Thanks."

Weevil scoffed, stepping briskly away. Rex came up next to him. They exited the playground, side-by-side, in silence.

(LINE BREAK)

Throughout the next week, kids began to take more notice of Weevil. Some, such as the boy who sat on his left, Espa, addressed him politely. Others mocked him for his quiet ways and tendency to look at his trading cards during lunch. His responses were minimal.

He avoided trouble until Joey, who sat directly in front of him, asked him to duel during recess. Weevil agreed. As a precaution, he waited for Joey to ask to use the bathroom and slipped his 'Paracite Paracide' card into Joey's deck on his way back from the pencil sharpener. Needless to say, Joey discovered Weevil's trick early in the game, and he was quickly defeated.

"You little cheat!" Joey snarled, grabbing Weevil by the collar and pulling him up to his face.

"Cheat? I don't know what you're talking about." Weevil grinned impishly. He knew that Joey couldn't do anything, unless he wanted to be expelled.

Joey snarled, shoving Weevil back. "Whatever. I'll see you later, worm." Mrs. Heart blew her whistle.

Rex, who had sat by Weevil's side to watch the duel, walked up to him. "I wouldn't mess with Joey if I were you."

"He can't do anything without getting into serious trouble, so what do I have to worry about?"

Rex shrugged. "Joey doesn't always think when he's mad. Just…watch yourself."

"Yes, mom."

Rex grunted. "Whatever, I'm just trying to help you."

"Whatever."

The day progressed normally, until Weevil exited the building to walk home. He found Joey and Tristan standing outside, waiting for him.

"You took long enough."

Joey cracked his knuckles, advancing on Weevil. Tristan skirted behind him, blocking his escape.

Weevil blinked nervously. "Ah, Joey? Let's not do anything hasty. You don't want to be expelled, do you?"

"School has ended, right?"

Weevil gulped, backing up. Joey grinned down at him, his eyes gleaming.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

Rex bounded out the door, enthusiastic for the end of school.

"Stay out of this, Rex!" Joey growled.

Rex's eyes landed on Weevil's nervous expression. The situation appeared to dawn on him. "Oh…"

Tristan turned and wrapped his arms around Rex's neck before he could run back into the school for help. Rex thrashed violently. "Hey, let me go!"

"Not by a long shot, squirt," Tristan chuckled malevolently.

"Now, where was I?" Joey smirked, raising his fist.

"RAWR!" Rex chomped down on Tristan's hand. Tristan released Rex with a startled yelp. Rex lunged onto Joey's back, succeeding in knocking him over. Weevil stepped lightly out of the way.

"Wha- get off!" Rex howled like a Neanderthal and proceeded to dig his nails into Joey's back ferociously. Joey squirmed beneath him, trying to flip over or grab Rex's hands, but Rex cut him off either with his nails or teeth.

Tristan regained his senses and proceeded to yank Rex off Joey. "Rex, stop!" However, Rex whirled around on Tristan, reaching for his face. Tristan shoved him backwards, allowing Rex to trip over Joey and fall right onto Weevil, who had been watching the scene completely dumbfounded.

Joey chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet. He ran a thumb over his cheek, noticing the blood of a scratch that Rex had left. "Tch, you fight like a girl, Raptor. Seriously, you might as well have pulled my hair or kicked me in the nuts." Rex sat up between Weevil's legs and gave a feral growl. "Neither of you are worth it. Have fun with your boyfriend, Weevil." He grinned mockingly. "Come on, Tristan." Tristan followed Joey dutifully as they exited the school grounds.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Weevil stammered. "What did he-" Suddenly, he was cut off by the bruising force of one of Rex's hugs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Weevil blushed, pushing Rex firmly. "What are you thanking me for, you buffoon?!"

Rex released him. "Mom told me that I couldn't get into any fights unless it was for a good reason." He smiled proudly. "You gave me a reason. Thanks! I've been itching to get into a fight for a long time. Nobody wants to play rough with me, you know?"

Weevil rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, thank you. I can't say that I appreciate being physically assaulted."

Rex stood up, offering his hand to Weevil. "Well, if those bullies ever mess with you again, let me know."

Weevil ignored the hand, pushing himself up. "If I wanted a girl to fight my battles, I would just ask Mai."

"Hey!" Weevil smirked, the mischievous gleam in his eye letting Rex know that he wasn't being serious. Rex slowly grinned back. "Whatever, Bug Boy. Smell ya later!" He turned abruptly, walking towards the gate.

Weevil walked briskly to his side. "Our houses are in the same direction, you baboon."

"Oh, really? Maybe you should come by my place. I play Duel Monsters too, you know. My dinosaurs will ravish your bugs!"

"…don't you mean 'ravage'?"

"I know what I said."


	5. Puzzleshipping

**Category: OTP (One True Pairing)**

**Pairing: Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi (a.k.a. Puzzleshipping)**

**Why: While Thiefshipping was the first Yu-Gi-Oh pairing that I obsessed over, Puzzleshipping was the first pairing that I at least acknowledged. Before I ever watched an episode of the show or even the Abridged Series, I checked ****_Yu-Gi-Oh The Movie: Pyramid of Light_**** out at my local library. Why? Because I was obsessed with ****_Pokémon_**** and willing to watch whatever I could find from Japan on DVD. Throughout the movie, not only was I frustrated as I tried to figure out the rules to this card game that they were playing, but I was also annoyed by Joey's, Tristan's, and Tea's emphasis upon their friendship. I remember thinking to myself, "****_Real friends wouldn't speak this way. If they were true friends, they wouldn't feel the need to remind each other of their friendship so frequently and obnoxiously."_**** The only relationship that seemed realistic to me was that between Yugi and Yami. Although their interaction in the movie was brief, it seemed much more realistic and genuine than that between Yugi and any of his followers. It was probably the most interesting part of the movie at the time (with the exception of the fight scene with the zombies). When I started watching the series, I thought, "****_Oh, snap. That movie didn't even scratch the surface of their relationship." _****Their relationship is one of the closest and most genuine that I have ever seen in fiction. It's clear that they care about each other, and if Yami had received his own body and not left Earth, I suspect that they would have ended up together. **

**On to the oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Pokémon_****.**

"Yami…"

"Yes, Yugi."

Yugi sat up in his bed. Yami stood by his window, the morning's rays shining on him.

"As a Pharaoh, I was honored with accompanying Ra on his daily journey. I traveled through the sky on the _Mandjet _every morning and the Underworld on the _Mesektet _every night_._ However, I only thought of you."

Yugi stared at him, wide-eyed. Yami took a step closer.

"I told Ra that I always felt as if I was in the Underworld, even in the morning, without you by my side. Ra told me that I could be reborn, just as the sun is every morning. However, since I would not be reborn as a Pharaoh, I would not have a chance to receive the honor of traveling with Ra again. In my next afterlife, the most I could earn would be a chance to live in the realm of Osiris, like a commoner." He paused, looking straight into Yugi's eyes. "I begged him to do so."

Yugi's eyes shone with tears. He sighed, lying back down.

"Yugi? What are you doing?"

"Waiting to wake up."

Yami smiled sadly. He approached the bed and sat down on it. Yugi was surprised to feel the mattress shift.

"Are you saying that you dream of me? After all this time?"

"It's only been a year."

Yami reached a hand out to touch Yugi's face. Yugi grimaced, a tear sliding down his cheek. This was the part of the dream that he hated the most. When Yami tried to touch him, and the lack of sensation crashed Yugi back to reality.

Yami hand connected with his cheek.

Yugi gasped. "Mou hitori no boku..."

"Aibou…"

Yugi smiled, a wide, relieved smile. He closed his eyes, leaning into Yami's touch. More tears fell. Yami brushed them aside with his thumb, ignoring the tears gathering in his own eyes. Slowly, Yugi pushed himself into a sitting position. Then, he rocketed off the bed into Yami's arms, knocking him to the floor and dragging a blanket with him.

"Yami, I can't believe you're back!" He pulled Yami close and, in his excitement, pecked Yami on the cheek. However, he immediately came back to his senses, blushing furiously. "Oh, wow, sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

Yami laughed pleasantly, pulling Yugi to his chest. "Relax, little one. I'm excited to see you too."

Yugi giggled embarrassedly, clutching to Yami. Yami's voice rumbled, "It's not that I trying to make this even more awkward for you, but can I borrow some of you clothes?"

Yugi didn't hesitate to climb off him. "Oh, right, you're naked. Sorry, I forgot." He mentally slapped himself for sounding like an idiot.

"Is that normal for one of your dreams?" Yami asked, teasingly. Yugi flushed a deep scarlet, but he didn't answer. Yami chuckled, leaning down to give Yugi a kiss on the nose. Yugi jolted, startled. "There, Aibou, now we're even." Yami winked, turning his bare backside to Yugi so he could search through Yugi's dresser.

"So, uh…why are you naked?" Yugi realized that this was probably the last question that he really needed the answer to.

"Well," Yami pulled out a pair of black leather pants, "Ra didn't have any clothes lying around. He doesn't really wear clothes himself."

Yugi looked down awkwardly. He knew that his question sounded stupid, but he couldn't comprehend why the god who had raised his partner from the dead couldn't find something to cover his junk. Yami bent down to pull the pants up his legs, shoving his backside in Yugi's direction. Yugi gulped. "_Not that I'm complaining, Ra…" _He averted his eyes and raised a more pertinent question. "How long?"

Yami turned his head, grinning. "Until I experience a natural death. Hopefully, I won't be going anywhere soon."

Yugi nodded. "That's…good. That's really good, Yami."

(ONE MONTH LATER)

Life was really good for Yugi after Yami returned. Grandpa was happy to allow Yami to live with him and Yugi. Yami slept on their couch until Grandpa purchased another bed to be placed beside Yugi's. He enrolled in Domino High School to join Yugi as a senior. (He had paid attention when Yugi was in school last year, although he still had to take many of the easier classes and visit tutors.) Yugi convinced his classmates that the boy was his cousin, moved in from another town. Of course, Joey, Tristan, and Tea knew better, and they rejoiced in the return of their friend.

Much had changed, and Yugi and Yami's relationship was no exception. The kisses they had shared upon Yami's initial arrival were not their last. With the freedom of his new body, Yami took every opportunity to touch, hold, or occasionally kiss, Yugi. At first, Yugi felt incredibly embarrassed, and told Yami that he must refrain from being so close in public. Yami was puzzled, explaining that it had been common for him to greet his loved ones with a kiss in his kingdom, but, wishing to please Yugi, he agreed to make his affection known only to Yugi in private.

On a Saturday evening, Yugi sat on their couch, watching a show that he could only watch if there was nothing else on.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Don't choose Pikachu, moron. Rhydon is a secondary ground type," Yugi mumbled. Suddenly, Yugi heard the door swing open. He stood on his knees on the couch to see Yami enter, holding a box of pizza.

"Alright, finally!"

Yugi rushed to the deliverer of his dinner. As Yami kicked the door shut with his foot, Yugi snatched the box away from him, rushing it to the kitchen counter.

"Good Ra, Yugi, I didn't take that long, did I?" Yami inquired, chuckling.

"No, you're fine, Yami. I'm just really hungry." Upon setting the box on the counter, Yugi noticed another box on top of his pizza box. "Hey, Yami, what's this?"

Yami approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around his back. Yugi smiled, leaning back into his chest. "I thought that you might like dessert." He flipped the box over, revealing the name of the product. Yugi flushed as he read the name. "It's called 'pocky.' It's some kind of cookie, apparently.

_"__Please don't let him know about the Pocky Game…"_

"The clerk said that you can play some kind of game with them."

"_Ra, damn it."_

"I thought that we could try it out after we eat." Yami smiled genially. "Well, go ahead and take a slice, Yugi. You were dying for it a second ago."

Yugi, snapped out of his thoughts, nodded abruptly and took a plate. The two boys each took a pair of extra-cheese pizza slices and took their plates to the couch. Yami lay down, stretching his legs across the couch. Yugi, despite his uneasiness, lay in his usual position at the opposite end of the couch, his legs tangling with Yami's. Yami wrinkled his nose upon seeing the program that Yugi had been watching previously. "There was a re-run on the Card Game Channel," Yugi said, defensively. "It's over now. You can change it." He tossed the remote to Yami.

"Thank you. I can't stand that show…"

Yugi giggled, placing the tip of a slice between his teeth. "I'm not crazy about it either." They both devoured their slices in a comfortable silence, watching a program about the history of poker. Between two teenage boys, the pizza did not last long. Yami, disentangling his legs from Yugi's swung them off the couch, sat up, and stretched his arms over his head.

"I still like Papa John's better than Pizza Hut…"

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints when you got up for your fourth slice."

"I never said that I didn't like it at all."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else that isn't to your liking, Pharaoh?"

"Yes. I have a sarcastic Aibou who doesn't care about my needs."

Yugi took the pillow out from under his head and hefted it in Yami's direction. Yami caught it easily, and, raising it over his head, stomped up to Yugi. Yugi squealed, raising his arms to shield his face. Yami swung the pillow lightly on Yugi's arms. "Is that any way to treat your Pharaoh, slave?" Yugi caught the pillow as it came down, tugging it with playful defiance. Smiling fondly, Yami ducked down to kiss Yugi's forehead. "My little Aibou…" Yugi blushed. No matter how many times Yami did that, Yugi always felt his heart flutter. Yami smirked, snatching the pillow away from Yugi's loosened grip. "My pillow…" He deposited the pillow onto his side of the couch before strutting into the kitchen.

Yugi stretched as he lay on the couch, letting out a contented sigh. He had grown accustomed to Yami's physical presence over the course of the month, and he was quite happy with the results. He cherished Yami's friendly affection. Still, he sometimes wondered what would become of them if he overcame his shyness and made his less innocent musings known.

"Alright, let's see what this game is all about."

Yugi tensed, sitting up. "Uh, Yami, do you know the rules?"

"No, I thought that you could look them up online."

"I know the rules, Yami," Yugi informed him, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, good! Show me how to play, then."

"It's just that…"

Yami's brow furrowed. "What's wrong, Aibou?" He sat down next to Yugi and leaned forward, placing their foreheads together. "Are you not feeling well? Your forehead feels warm…"

Yugi jerked away, stuttering, "I-I'm fine, Yami. It, it's just that, well…this game isn't really meant to be played between _friends_, Yami."

"Is it violent? Is it for people who don't like each other?"

"No, no, actually, it's for people who like each other a lot."

Yami smiled. "It sounds like the perfect game for us then, right?"

"Yami…"

"Oh, come on, Yugi, just show me how to play. I'll judge whether or not this game is fit for us."

Yugi huffed. "Fine."

"Good." Yami finally opened the box, revealing a collection of long cookies, coated with chocolate. He licked his lips. "Oh, they're chocolate. This will be fun."

Yugi smiled, in spite of himself. "Alright, the game requires two players. Each player places on end of the Pocky stick into his mouth."

Yami took a stick out, placing one end into his mouth. He tilted his head towards Yugi, looking past his bangs into Yugi's eyes. Yugi shook his head vehemently.

"Yugi…"

"Hey, I'm just supposed to be telling you the rules!"

"No, you're supposed to be showing me how to play. How am I supposed to learn unless you show me?"

Yugi sighed exasperatedly. Yami continued to stare at him, mustering his best puppy-dog eyes. Hesitantly, Yugi leaned forward to take the other end of the stick into his mouth. "_It doesn't matter," _he reasoned. _"I'm sure that he'll pull away when he sees where this game is going."_

"Now what?" Yami asked, struggling to speak around the stick.

"Each player takes bites out of the pocky. The first person to take their lips away from the pocky loses."

Yami nodded his head slightly to show that he understood. Then, without warning, he took a bite out of the pocky. Yugi froze. _"What is he doing?! Doesn't he realize-"_ His thoughts ceased when Yami's lips approached his. He stopped breathing. Yami's crimson eyes locked with his. Then, they looked down at Yugi's lips. A bead of sweat ran down Yugi's face. Suddenly, Yami's calm demeanor vanished as his lips stretched into a wide grin. He jutted his hand out, poking one of the ticklish spots on Yugi's belly. Yugi yelped, opening his mouth and allowing Yami to yank the pocky from his mouth. Yami sucked the last bit into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed, all with the same infuriating smirk.

"YAMI!" Yugi protested, partially relieved and partially disappointed.

"Yes, Aibou?" Yami asked, innocently.

"Y-you can't touch me! That's cheating."

"Is it? You didn't mention that when you were explaining the rules." He laughed at Yugi's annoyed expression. "Aw, I'm sorry that I messed up our game, Aibou. Let me make it up to you." He placed his hands on Yugi's legs, leaning towards him. Yugi smiled shyly, turning his head for the expected kiss on the cheek. Instead, Yami tilted his head, placing his lips upon Yugi's own. He made a 'mwah' sound as he pulled back. Yugi blinked.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Was a kiss on the lips also considered a 'friendly gesture' in your kingdom?"

"Oh, yes, Aibou. A _very_ friendly gesture."

Yugi's cheeks, ears, and the bridge of his nose turned an alarming shade of scarlet. Yami grin faded to a look of concern. He placed his hand on Yugi's cheek. "Yugi?" Yugi read the unspoken question in Yami's eyes. He smiled gently, leaning into Yami's touch. Yami's worry changed to relief. "You don't mind?"

"Don't mind?! It's all I-" He paused, too embarrassed to admit the intensity of his long hidden attraction to Yami. Yami seemed to understand anyway. He abruptly wrapped his arms around Yugi's back and pulled him into a hug. Yugi relaxed into the warmth of the embrace. Yami reached down to pick up another piece of pocky.

"So, are you going to enforce that rule about how the two players can't touch each other?"

Yugi giggled, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I suppose we'll just both lose."

"I don't think that I'll ever feel like I've lost, Aibou."


	6. Tendershipping

**Category: Guilty Pleasure**

**Pairing: Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura (a.k.a. Tendershipping)**

**Why: When I typed 'Bakura' into Google Images in the hopes of finding a picture of Ryou to use as a reference while I sketched him, I was surprised to find several images which seemed to imply that he was in a romantic relationship with his dark side. In my opinion, this couple did not make any sense within the show. Unlike Yugi and Yami, who frequently seem to converse within the confines of their shared mind, Ryou and Bakura are rarely seen to communicate with each other on screen, and when they do, the interaction seems far from pleasant. Yami Bakura wrests control of Ryou's body from him without so much as a 'Please?' and proceeds to threaten Ryou's friends. The moment which several fans pointed to as proof for the possibility of a positive relationship was the time Bakura shielded Ryou from Slifer the Sky Dragon. However, Bakura clearly states that he is only protecting Ryou because he needs a functional vessel to complete his plans. That's right, he only wants Ryou for his body… That sounds romantic enough to me! **

**Why is this couple so popular? Honestly, despite the fact that this pairing is hardly feasible, it's the kind of pairing that people ****_wish_**** was canon. Both Ryou and Bakura are pretty pitiful characters. Ryou's mother and sister are dead, his father is never around, and the last thing he needs is a psychotic alter-ego who hurts him and his friends. All of Bakura's family and friends were slaughtered before his young eyes before he was locked in solitude for thousands of years. There is something deep inside every fangirl that wants these two characters to be OK, to have some semblance of happiness. For this reason, fans reason in their minds, "****_Maybe Ryou_****_secretly enjoys Bakura's presence, since the main characters are always ignoring him? Perhaps_****_Bakura secretly does hold a fondness for Ryou, but his experience as a child has caused him to fear becoming too attached to someone else? _****Since Ryou was demoted to the status of a minor character, these two are not on screen nearly as much as they were in the manga. This leaves room for speculation about their personalities and relationship. The openness for interpretation leaves fans interested in this couple.**

**Also…let's face it, this couple is hot. Ryou is adorable, Bakura is smexy as frig, and they form the perfect couple to project the sadomasochistic fantasies of any fan. And that's pretty much why I like it. The imagination must be stretched for it to make sense, but everything is possible in fanfiction, right?**

**On to the oneshot!**

"RYOU!"

Bakura paused.

Nothing.

He sighed, continuing his brisk pace down the sidewalk. The sky was a light grey, completely covered with clouds. It looked like it might rain soon.

It had been more than three hours since Bakura had seen Ryou, and the sun was beginning to set. While it was normal for Ryou to leave the house and roam the city, he never stayed away from home for very long, and he never stayed out after dark.

"When I get my hands on that stupid neko…" He growled, looking frantically in every direction.

"Hey, Bakura, why were you yelling?"

Bakura whipped his head around. He was face to face with his friend, Melvin. He appeared to be taking his own neko, Marik, for a walk. Marik hissed when he saw Bakura, the hairs of his tail standing on end as he crawled behind Melvin.

"It's nice to see you too, Marik," Bakura mumbled.

Melvin grinned, patting Marik on the head. Marik swiped at his hand, growling. Melvin chuckled. "That's just how he says that he likes you." He turned back to Bakura. "Hey, what's wrong? You look more emo than usual."

"I can't find Ryou. Have you seen him?"

Melvin's brow furrowed. "No, I haven't. We've been walking pretty far around town, and we haven't seen him. Right, Marik?"

Marik ignored the question, flicking his tail in irritation. Bakura rolled his eyes at the snooty neko. "Alright. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Melvin walked past Bakura, tugging Marik's lavender leash. Marik growled quietly at Bakura as he passed.

Bakura continued walking. He finally came upon the park in the center of town. "_Ryou loves the park. Maybe he's here?"_ He cursed, feeling a water drop hit his head. Covering himself with the hood of his jacket, he walked along the sidewalk that wound through the middle of the grassy park. As he progressed further into the park, he was distracted from his search by a foul odor. He wrinkled his nose. "_I wonder what that smell is…"_ Coincidentally, his neighbor, Yami, was sitting on a park bench. He didn't seem to have noticed the beginning of the light rain.

"Hello, Bakura. What are you doing here?"

"I can't find Ryou."

Yami's face filled with worry. "Oh, I'm sorry. He must be around somewhere." He flinched. "Aw, it's raining. Yugi, come here!"

A few seconds passed. His neko leaped out of the brush, bounding towards his master. Yami laughed. "It's raining, kitty. Time to go home."

Yugi purred, winding his way between Yami's legs, almost knocking him over. However, he froze when he saw Bakura. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "_That's odd. Yugi is usually happy to see me."_

Yami sensed Yugi's tension. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Yugi's ears flattened. He sat on his bottom, looking up at Bakura nervously. "A-are you looking for Ryou?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

Yugi's tail flicked. "He…didn't want me to tell you. I think it would be better if I did, though."

"What's wrong? Is he hurt?"

Yugi bit his lip. "He's just…He's in that direction." Yugi pointed behind him. "You should be able to find him."

Bakura nodded, jogging towards the trees. He waded through thick foliage, winding his way around the clusters of trees. It was getting darker, and the rain was beginning to fall in increasing amounts. _"I need to find him, and soon."_ Bakura thought, his face tense with worry.

Luckily, he didn't have to search for too long. He finally found his white-haired neko, curled up under a tree, shivering and sniffing.

"Ryou!" Ryou jolted, quickly standing on all fours. Bakura flew to him, gathering him up in his arms.

"Where have you been? Are you OK?" Ryou blushed, looking away.

"Ryou?" Suddenly, Bakura realized that the intensity of the smell had become stronger than ever. Hesitantly, he pushed his nose into Ryou's hair. He snorted, pulling away and turning his head. Now that he thought about it, Ryou did smell familiar. Carefully, he set the neko down.

"Skunk?" Ryou nodded, still refusing to look Bakura.

"Did the skunk attack you?" Ryou shook his head.

"It just sprayed you?" A nod.

Bakura huffed, exasperated that Ryou had apparently worried him for nothing. "Ryou, why didn't you just come to me?! I know that you don't like baths, but come on!"

He regretted his stern tone immediately. Ryou finally looked up at him with shining eyes. He swung his arms around Bakura's legs, latching on to him. "I-I'm sorry! W-we just…" He whimpered.

Bakura sighed, sinking to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Ryou, trying to ignore his scent. "_Oh well, this jacket was getting old anyway." _He said, out loud, "Hey, it's OK, Ryou. Just tell me what happened."

Ryou sniffed. "I was going for my daily walk, and I met Yugi as I passed through the park, so we decided to play chase. Then, these boys saw us, and they called us 'freaks of nature' and threw rocks at us." Bakura's arms tensed, but he remained silent. "The boys chased us into the woods. Yugi climbed into a tree, but you know I can't climb very well, so I saw a cluster of bushes, and…"

"The skunk was hiding there, right?"

Ryou nodded, looking down. "The boys ran away when they smelled it."

"Ryou, Yugi told me where you were." Ryou didn't respond. "He said that you told him not to tell anyone."

Ryou sighed. "I just…I just felt so stupid, you know? Anyone with common sense should be able to avoid a skunk."

"Were…Were you just embarrassed?" Ryou's face turned red. Bakura pushed him back, smiling at him. "Did you know that you're cute when you blush?" His face flushed a deeper shade. Bakura chuckled, pulling Ryou into his arms as he stood. "Let's go home, kitten."

(LINE BREAK)

Bakura took no precautions to save Ryou from embarrassment. He had carried Ryou home in his arms, ignoring the dirty looks of passerby. Ryou kept his face buried in Bakura's neck, mortified when he saw someone pinch their nose. As if walking down the street wasn't humiliating enough, Bakura actually carried Ryou into the grocery store so he could buy four gallons of tomato juice. After exchanging threats with the manager, who didn't want a filthy beast stinking up his store, Bakura took his juice in exchange for a bloody nose to the manager.

Now, Ryou sat in the bathtub in a pool of red juice, his ears folded back and tail twitching. Bakura sat next to him on the toilet, a handkerchief tied around his face to cover his nose and mouth, as he poured tomato juice over his head.

"I would punish you for making me worry," Bakura commented, "But it looks like this bath is punishment enough." Ryou growled quietly at him. He could tell that his master was smirking under the handkerchief by the bemused twinkle in his eye. "Aw, don't look so upset, kitten. I'm sure that it won't take too many baths to de-stink you. Maybe just four or five…" Ryou glared at him. He chuckled, before his expression became more serious. "But, seriously, Ryou, please don't scare me like that again. You should always come to me when something is wrong."

Ryou sighed, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry…" He leaned forward shyly, licking Bakura's cheek. Bakura pulled down his handkerchief and grinned, pecking Ryou on the lips. Ryou mewed quietly in surprise. Bakura smiled as he saw red that wasn't tomato juice appear on Ryou's face.

"How about we watch a movie after your baths, Ryou?"

"Can we watch _Avatar_?"

Bakura laughed. "If we can't get the stain of the tomato juice out of your hair, you'll be fit to be in _Avatar_'s sequel."

**Author's Note: So…let's just say that this story contains more than one of my 'guilty pleasures.' **

**Anyway, this oneshot was somewhat based upon my story ****_Camp Romance_****, except that this story is set in an alternate universe, and it's Tendershipping instead of Thiefshipping, and Ryou is a neko. So, really, it's nothing like ****_Camp Romance._**


	7. Deathshipping

**Category: Crack**

**Pairing: Ryou Bakura and Yami Marik (Deathshipping)**

**Why: My classification of a crack pairing is one in which the two characters have shared either no interaction or little interaction within the show and would be highly unlikely to become canon due to their incompatible personalities. This description is rather fitting for Ryou and Yami Marik, who never share a scene together and possess two opposite personalities. These two can only be paired through the power of fanfiction, and I've found a few authors who make this seemingly impossible couple work surprisingly well. My oneshot is probably not good enough to show their potential as a pairing. For good deathshipping fanfiction, I recommend stories by sitabethel and Jem Kallop.**

**Also, I kind of lied in Chapter 1, as this story will also be influenced by the Abridged Series. **

_He's staring at me again._

Marik read the note. He glanced to his left, then looked over his shoulder. Sighing, he scribbled his response and passed it to his left.

_Just ignore him._

Ryou glanced behind himself at Melvin, who licked his lips and grinned. Ryou grimaced, adding a retort to the folded piece of paper.

_Can't you tell him to stop?_

He passed the note back to Marik, who quickly read it. Marik rolled his eyes (a gesture that annoyed Ryou to no end), and wrote his response.

_If I couldn't control him before, what makes you think that I can control him now?_

Ryou groaned quietly, resting his head on his desk. His Rhetoric teacher's lecture on how to lecture well was hardly enough to distract Ryou from the eyes boring into him from behind.

It seemed that even the Shadow Realm hadn't wanted Melvin, as he, as well as Yugi and Ryou's dark sides, had been granted a new mortal life on Earth, one year after the ceremonial duel between Yugi and Yami. Having previously failed to banish Yami to the Shadow Realm, Melvin seemed to come to terms with his defeat, and, lacking a new evil motive, he no longer threatened the lives of the Pharaoh or his friends. Born a new person, rather than merely a manifestation of Marik's rage, Melvin developed a rather childish and mischievous personality. He seemed content to play practical jokes as an outlet for his boundless energy.

Still, Ryou could not stifle the fear that he possessed of the boy. Unfortunately for him, Melvin seemed to have taken a peculiar interest in Ryou after a few days of attending Domino High. Ryou would be lying if he said that he didn't find the attention unsettling. Melvin never spoke to Ryou, never explicitly hinted that he wished to harm him, but he did watch him every chance he got.

"_He's doing it again. What is he thinking?"_

Finally, the bell rang, indicating the end of first period. As Ryou gathered his binders and books into his arms, Melvin passed his desk on his way out. He said nothing, just stared creepily at him before exiting. Ryou tried to hide his worry. He quickly followed Marik out the door.

"Marik, what am I going to do?!" Ryou whispered exaggeratedly.

"How should I know? I don't even know what _he's_ going to do."

"Have you noticed him sharpening knives in his room or something?"

"No, Ryou. We've put child-proof locks on all of the drawers in the house, so he doesn't have any knives."

Ryou whined. Marik clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Ryou. You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

They entered the room to begin their 'human geography' class. As usual, Ryou waited until his teacher handed out worksheets to everyone before he requested to use the restroom. Having been excused, he stood up from his chair and walked out the door. With everyone already in their second period classes, the halls were empty. Ryou smiled slightly. He always felt peaceful when he left the classrooms, full of talking students, for the quiet solitude of the hall during classes.

Ryou relieved himself before washing his hands. He exited the bathroom, and, turning sharply in the direction of his class, stumbled and fell to the floor. A dark chuckle sounded over him. His heart clenched. He quickly scrambled to his feet, only to find himself face to face with Melvin.

"Hello, _Ryou_," Melvin greeted, with a mischievous smirk and a tone that didn't sound so well-meaning.

"Oh, uh, hi, Melvin," Ryou returned, obviously tense.

He snickered at Ryou's discomfort. "I've been watching you, Ryou."

"_I know, I'm not blind."_ Ryou swallowed. "Oh, have you?"

"Yes…" Melvin paced in circles around Ryou as he spoke. Ryou turned with him, careful to avoid turning his back to him.

"You know, Ryou, I've felt a little empty without my goal to asphyxiate the Pharaoh and his friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Melvin."

"Don't be. You see, I've found a new goal…a new target…" He took a step towards Ryou. Ryou took a step back.

"M-Melvin?"

"Ryou," He said, almost in a whisper, "I want to hug you." With that, he rushed towards Ryou. Luckily, Ryou subconsciously remembered what he learned in his self-defense class. He stepped towards Melvin, and, tilting his head, allowed Melvin to ram his chin into a head-butt with the momentum that he had anticipated would be needed for chasing Ryou. Melvin staggered backwards with a grunt, his hand flying to his chin, which gave Ryou the space to bound around Melvin and sprint back down the hall.

Ryou didn't stop or turn his head to look at his pursuer, and he never heard the sound of pounding feet behind him that he had expected. He dashed into his classroom and shut the door behind him, barely preventing himself from slamming it. Speed walking, he returned to his desk. Neither the teacher at his desk nor most of the other students seemed to notice Ryou's frazzled appearance. Only his own dark side, who sat two rows ahead of Ryou, raised an eyebrow at him when he entered the room. Ryou forced a smile and shook his head, conveying that nothing was wrong.

Ryou attended his next three classes without an incident. Unfortunately, Ryou also shared his fourth period class with Melvin, but the psycho didn't do anything to Ryou or try to converse about previous events. He merely stared at him, his eyes lit with fresh fascination. Ryou entered the lunchroom, his brown paper grocery bag clenched tightly in his sweaty hand. He didn't share his lunch period with Melvin, but he still felt nervous, like the boy could be hiding somewhere and watching him. Bakura (his darker half preferred to be called by his adopted last name, rather than 'Florence') noticed this and, in light of his appearance in second period, demanded to know the reason before Ryou had even seated himself. Ryou sighed and told him about Melvin's staring and the incidents of the morning.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, taking a vicious bite of the roast beef sandwich that Ryou had made for him that morning. "You should have told me sooner, Yadonushi. I would have taken care of that psycho immediately."

"You know I don't like you to get in fights," Ryou responded, pulling his own foot-long tuna sub from his bag.

"Hey, guys!" Marik chirped. He gave Bakura an affectionate kiss on the cheek before sliding into the seat beside him. "What are we talking about?"

Bakura flushed slightly, before he said, "Oh, nothing, just about how your evil alter ego tried to attack my Yadonushi in the halls."

"What?!" He looked at Ryou, who quickly repeated the story. "Oh, Ryou, I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Marik," Ryou mumbled around a bite of tuna.

"Well, don't worry. Bakura will take care of it after school. Right, sweetheart?"

Bakura grunted, swallowing roast beef. "Yes. And don't call me 'sweetheart'."

Ryou shook his head quickly. "No, Bakura. I don't want you to get hurt or get in trouble because of me."

"The only one who would get hurt is him, and I couldn't care less about how the school feels about it."

Marik furrowed his brow. "Well…"

"Oh, don't tell me that you're starting to agree with him!"

Marik winced. "Ryou does have a point. You were just suspended for two days after you tried to burn Yami's Duel Monster cards in the chemistry lab. I don't want you to get expelled."

"Oh, I wouldn't get expelled. All I have to do is pretend that I'm Ryou and that Melvin attacked me."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Oh no, you're not using me as a cover!"

Bakura ignored him. "Even if I did get in trouble, it would be worth it to teach Melvin a lesson."

Marik bit his lip. "Bakura…are you sure that…" He paused.

"What? What is there to be unsure about?" His face lit up in realization. "Are you saying…"

"It's just that Melvin is pretty strong, stronger than me, and if you can't even-"

"Oh, come on! I could dominate you if I really wanted to!" He retorted, a little too loud for Ryou to not feel embarrassed.

"So, you've just been pretending to try this whole time?!"

"M-Maybe!"

Ryou, having finished his sandwich, quickly stood to deposit his empty bag into the trash. He exited the lunchroom, following a group of students, leaving his darker half and his darker half's boyfriend to bicker.

Ryou spent the last period of his day being watched by Melvin, again. Bakura met him outside of his classroom, glaring at Melvin, who flashed a wicked grin at him. As they walked home, Bakura explained that he and Marik had agreed that either one or both of them would walk with Ryou to his classes from now on, under the assumption that Melvin would be less likely to attack Ryou if he was accompanied by someone somewhat threatening. Ryou thanked him, relieved.

The next day, Marik walked Ryou to his first period class, while Bakura accompanied him to the second. The teacher told them to read silently to themselves. Ryou asked for permission to use the restroom. He tapped Bakura's desk with his fingers as he passed. Bakura jolted to attention and asked if he could go as well.

"It feels weird to walk with someone to the restroom…" Bakura grunted. "I feel like a girl."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "This was your idea, not mine."

"You couldn't hold it until lunch?"

"That's four periods away! I can't help it, this is my time of the day."

"You make it sound like you're on your period."

"You know what I mean!" Ryou huffed. Bakura chuckled bemusedly. Suddenly, a door swung open, hitting Bakura in the face. Before Ryou could react, a tanned hand reached out the door, grabbed his arm, and yanked him into a room. The door shut behind him, a lock clicked, and a light flickered to life. Ryou was in a supply closet with Melvin. He gazed at Ryou, licking his lips hungrily.

"Yadonushi?! Are you in there?" Bakura banged on the door.

Melvin cackled. "Melvin! I knew it! Hang on, Yadonushi!" Silence followed. Ryou hoped that Bakura had gone to find help.

"Well, we meet again, Ryou," Melvin purred. "You're more clever than I previously anticipated, but you won't escape me this time."

Ryou backed up against the door. Melvin leaned over him, placing a hand on either side of his head. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut. Melvin's hot breath fanned over his face. Suddenly, he heard a click. The door behind him swung open, allowing him to tumble out. Melvin stumbled forward, waving his arms before he regained his composure.

"Got it!" Bakura placed the bobby pin from his hand into his pocket. He kneeled down, lifting Ryou to his feet before he glowered menacingly at Melvin. "Melvin, you had best leave my Yadonushi alone."

Melvin scoffed. "Why would I be afraid of my lighter half's _uke_, Florence?"

Bakura grit his teeth. "Perhaps you would rather answer to my fangirls."

Melvin started. "Very well, Florence. I won't bother little Ryou at school anymore."

Bakura nodded. He gripped Ryou's hand, dragging him back towards the classroom.

"Wait, I still need to use the bathroom!"

(LINE BREAK)

Ryou enjoyed the rest of his day. Melvin did not watch him through their remaining classes together. Ryou knew that he should feel relieved, but he couldn't believe that Melvin would drop it, just like that. That night, Ryou settled into bed, still wondering about Melvin. However, his suspicious musings faded as he lost consciousness.

Ryou was aware of hot air on his face. His eyes snapped open, meeting violet ones. He opened his mouth to scream, but a warm, strong hand covered it. "Be quiet," a deep, husky voice hissed. Ryou froze. Another hand crept to his neck. "Now, how about that hug?" Ryou whimpered. He was stuck. Any attempt to escape or call for help would be cut off by Melvin's grip around his throat. Melvin kept a hand over his mouth as he pulled back the covers. Ryou shook violently, anticipating a blade through his heart. He was surprised when Melvin crawled under the blanket himself and pulled it back up to cover them. "Aw, what's the matter, Ryou? Are you cold?" He wrapped his arms around Ryou, pulling him into his chest.

_"__Maybe he's going to stab me in the back instead?"_ Ryou waited. Melvin sighed contentedly, tightening his grip. Ryou hadn't died yet. His shaking eventually stopped. Curiously, he tipped his head back to look at Melvin. His eyes were closed, a blissful expression on his face. _"You've got to be kidding me."_

"Melvin? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Ryou."

"Is…is this all you wanted?"

His eyes opened slowly. He grinned down at Ryou, all teeth. "No, not just this."

_"__Oh, I knew it! Why did I have to ask?! He's just been toying with-"_ Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by Melvin's tongue. He gave Ryou a slobbery, open-mouthed lick on his cheek. "Ugh! Melvin!" Ryou forgot his previous fears and pressed his hands against Melvin's chest, trying to squirm away from him. Melvin chuckled maniacally, pulling him closer. He wrapped his own legs around Ryou's and pulled him tightly against his chest until Ryou had no room to thrash around.

"Melvin!" Ryou growled, justifiably annoyed. "Is this your idea of a prank? You scared me half to death!"

"What do you mean, 'prank'? I told you that I wanted a hug."

"I thought that you meant…well, you know."

Melvin chuckled. "Oh, you thought that I meant one of my special hugs. Why would I do that to you, Ryou?"

"You're a psychopath," Ryou stated, bluntly.

"Aw, you know me so well, Ryou."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "OK, why did you want to give me a regular hug then?"

Melvin smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" Before Ryou could retort that it was not at all obvious, Melvin pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Ryou froze. He closed his mouth. Then he opened it. Then he closed it again.

Melvin chuckled. "So cute…" He murmured, giving him another kiss on the cheek, followed by one on his jaw.

Ryou couldn't think. Melvin continued to press kisses to his cheeks, his jaw, his ears, and even a few quick ones to his lips. Soft, sweet, amazing kisses that made Ryou want to melt. He had never been kissed like this before. His hand wandered absentmindedly through Melvin's hair, stroking it and playing with the strands.

Melvin pressed one more, decisive kiss to Ryou's lips before he pulled back. "There. Now, you're my boyfriend."

Ryou started, choking on his own saliva. "B-boyfriend?"

Melvin nodded, smiling proudly. "That's right, and I'm your boyfriend."

"You…you did all this because you have a _crush_ on me?"

Melvin's face turned a light red. "Well, yeah."

Ryou blew out a stream of air, feeling exasperated and overwhelmed. "Why didn't you just ask me on a date, or something?"

"What do you mean? We've already been on two dates."

"Physically assaulting me in the hallway is not a date."

Melvin's face scrunched up in confusion. "But, Marik does that to Bakura all the time, and they're dating, right?"

Ryou paused. _"Well, he's got me there."_ He stared up at Melvin, looking into his large, violet eyes. _"He's so naïve. I guess he really doesn't know any better, huh?"_

Ryou smiled slightly at him. Melvin smiled back. Ryou sighed. "Yes, that's what boyfriends do. But," he added, at the look of excitement on Melvin's face, "That's still not considered a date."

"What is considered a date?"

"Going out to dinner, or going to see a movie, or going skating, is a date. Two people have to go out on dates before they can be boyfriends. They need to talk to each other so they can learn more about each other," Ryou explained, slowly.

"Oh, I already know all about you."

"Yeah? What do you know?"

Melvin rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, thinking. "Your favorite subject this year is human geography, you always bring a water bottle to lunch, your favorite color is sky blue, you have a cute ass, you feel self-conscious about your hair, you-"

"OK, OK!" Ryou interrupted, blushing. "So, maybe you do know a lot about me. But, I don't know a lot about you."

"What do you want to know?"

Ryou smiled shyly. "Why don't you tell me over dinner sometime, psycho?"

Melvin blinked, then he grinned. "Alright, boyfriend."

Ryou sighed. "Melvin, we're not…" Melvin stared at him, hanging on to every word. "_No one has ever cared so much before…"_ Ryou smiled, a soft, genuine smile. "Melvin, we're not going to have a good day tomorrow if we don't get any sleep tonight."

"Of course." Melvin laid his head back down, his arms and legs still wrapped around Ryou. Ryou hummed, nuzzling his new 'boyfriend,' before they both drifted to sleep.

**I'll leave Bakura's reaction to this to your imaginations.**


	8. Anti-Silentshipping

**Category: Anti-Pairing**

**Pairing: Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler (Silentshipping)**

**Why: I apologize if you like this pairing, but I really just can't see it working out. Seto is not my favorite character (because that honor belongs to Yami Bakura), but he's probably the character whose attitude I relate to most. Since Serenity is my least favorite character, I do not understand how Seto could ever be attracted to her, or her to him, for that matter. However, through the power of fanfiction, I shall make them out of character enough to fall in love! :)**

Stars shone in the cloudless, night sky over Domino City. A certain CEO had left his window open to circulate air into the uncomfortably warm room. Seto slept soundly in his king-sized bed, stretching his legs and enjoying the room that it had to offer.

Unbeknownst to him, a small, winged creature had bypassed the security precautions of his mansion and flown straight into his bedroom. The creature had white skin, a wrinkled face, mischievous eyes, and lips stretched into a wide grin. It hovered over his face, smiling at the slumber teen. Reaching into its pants' pocket, it pulled out a small pouch. It opened the pouch and took a pinch of the dark, blue dust inside before scattering it over Seto's eyes. The creature giggled.

"One down, one to go."

(LINE BREAK)

Seto cracked his eyes open. Morning light shined through his open window and into his face. He sat up and pulled the covers away from his body. "Time for another day of school…" He mumbled, setting his feet on the ground as he stretched his arms over his head. "Another day of tolerating idiotic students, teachers, and faculty." Seto followed his normal morning routine of using his gold-plated toilet, eating a breakfast of lobster and caviar, and, with great disgust, putting on his school uniform. He and Mokuba climbed into their limo to be driven to school. The limo stopped outside of the entrance to Domino Middle School.

"Bye, big brother!"

"Bye, Mokuba. Remember to call me if those children bother you again."

Mokuba smiled. "Thanks, Seto, but I still don't think it's necessary for you to deploy trained assassins on my classmates."

"Well, at least they'll never steal your cookie from you at lunch again. Now, have fun at school."

The chauffer opened Mokuba's door, allowing him to exit the vehicle. Shutting the door, the chauffer climbed back into the driver's seat and drove to Domino High School.

"I wish you a good day, Mr. Kaiba."

"I wish that you would stop making impossible projections."

"Very good, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba scoffed, climbing out the door that the chauffer had opened for him. "The probability of me having a good day is less than one percent," Kaiba grumbled.

Suddenly, a high-pitched voice caught his attention. He turned to see Serenity Wheeler walking into the school with her brother, chattering about what a good day it was going to be.

"_Serenity…"_

Without thinking, he rushed towards them. Joey noticed him and balled up his fists, preparing for a confrontation. Instead, Seto approached Serenity. He took her hand in his.

"Serenity! Our single interaction has been haunting me ever since it occurred. Remember, during the Battle City Tournament, when a card game put Bakura in a coma, and you asked me to land the blimp to save his life? Ever since that moment, when our eyes met, I knew that you and I were destined to be lovers!"

Joey growled. "Seto, stop teasing my sister!"

"Oh, Seto!" Serenity cooed, her eyes shining, "Even though that moment shows more evidence in my possible interest in Ryou, since I was so concerned about him, I've suddenly realized that it was really a sign for me to find you, my true love."

"Wha- Serentiy, you must be crazy!"

"How dare you question the mental stability of the love of my life!" Seto delivered a strong punch to Joey's nose, knocking him to ground and rendering him unconscious.

Serenity cheered, throwing her arms around Seto's neck. "Wow, I used to think that nobody could make me question my bond with my big brother, but for some reason, I couldn't care less that you hate him!"

"Yes, and I'm completely unbothered by the fact that you're related to that incompetent fool." Seto gazed into Serenity's eyes. "Serenity, will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course! Just say the time and place, and I'll be there."

"Right here, right now."

"But, Seto, we need to go to school. Aren't you worried about ruining your perfect attendance record?"

"I care more about you than the goals in my life that have driven me to achieve perfection."

Luckily, Seto's limo had not left yet. Seto took Serenity's hand and, stepping over Joey's unconscious body, led her to the window.

"That's right, Hobson, I think he's had a mental breakdown. I hope this doesn't affect my pay. Oh, here he comes." The chauffer put away his phone. "Is everything all right, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Everything is better than all right," Seto answered, still looking at Serenity. "Take us back to the mansion. She and I are going to make love all night long."

"Oh, Seto!" Serenity swooned. The chauffer nodded, his face turning pale.

"Very good, Mr. Kaiba."

The chauffer drove the pair back to Seto's mansion. Seto led Serenity to his bedroom. "I hope you're ready for the time of your life…" Seto told her, smirking suggestively.

"As long as I'm with you, it will always be the time of my life."

(LINE BREAK)

"I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon! You lose 3000 life points." Seto smirked. "I win. Wow, you're a worse duelist than Mai. Your incompetence and lack of interest in the game that I've built my life around shows me that we have nothing in common, but opposites attract, right?"

"Oh, yes! And, normally, any unkind remark would make me burst into tears, but I know that it's not your fault that you're such an insensitive asshole." Serenity sighed. "But, you know, when you said that we were going to make love, this isn't what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Sex," she said, with uncharacteristic bluntness.

"Duel Monsters, sex, they're the same thing. Now, are you ready for round two?"

"Oh, yes Seto, please take me!"

And so, they made love all night long.

The next morning, Seto awoke to find Serenity lying on top of him, sleeping peacefully.

"…What? Is that…Joey's sister?" He moaned, sitting upright. The girl slid off his chest and opened her eyes, groggily.

"What happened? Where am I?" She gasped when she saw Seto, jolting upright. "Kaiba, what's going on? Did you kidnap me?!"

"Why would I want to kidnap such a pathetic baby?" He snarled, frustrated by his own failure to recollect previous events.

Tears gathered in her large, brown eyes. "P-pathetic? How could you say that?" She burst into tears, sobbing obnoxiously.

"Would you shut up, bitch? You're giving me a headache."

"I WANT MY BIG BROTHER!"

Seto rolled his eyes, only to notice a small, winged creature hovering nearby. "What's that thing?"

"I don't know," Serenity sniffed, wiping her eye. "Maybe we should ask Yugi."

The creature cackled. "Foolish mortals! I am the Fan Fiction Fairy! It seems that my OOC dust has worn off, so I've come to administer another dose."

The fairy reached into its pocket. Silently, Seto smashed the creature between his hands. "Nice try, but I don't believe in fairy tales." He looked at his hands. "Ew, I got holographic blood on me."

"I can't believe you killed a fairy!" Serenity rose from the bed and stomped out the door. "I'm going to tell Joey!"

"Whatever. Good riddance." Mokuba entered the room.

"Hey, was that Serenity?"

"Don't ask," Seto groaned, kneading his temples with his fingers. "What did you need, Mokuba?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Joey was found dead in front of the high school."

Seto grinned slowly. "Perhaps today will be a good day."

**Author's Note: And, that's all, folks. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is AngelRosemary, signing out.**


End file.
